clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Recycling Plant
The Recycling Plant was a processing plant in Club Penguin, located by the Mine Shack, that was used to recycle various unusable junk into new objects. First opened during the Earth Day 2010 party, the main feature of the plant was the Recycletron 3000, a device built by Gary the Gadget Guy. Also located in the plant were various machines to assist in the process, which could be interacted with. Throwing snowballs resulted in trash being thrown, and if thrown into the Recycletron, it would be remade through the machine. When the room first opened, players needed the Recycle Pin to enter the room. After the Earth Day 2010 party, all players could enter. The room was closed down in July 2013, and was replaced by the School. Pins Parties *During the April Fools' Party 2011, the Recycling Plant was replaced by the "spinning arrow room", like the Mine Shack was during the April Fools' Party 2010. The spinning arrow room is a parody of loading screens in Club Penguin. The room was entirely blue, with a spinning arrow and a loading bar with text in the center. If walked on, the arrow would bring players back to the Mine Shack. The fake loading bar would always reset after finishing, and the text would change every few seconds. *During the Medieval Party 2011, the Recycling Plant was turned into a foundry. The room was made entirely of wood, stone, and iron. Everything in the room was replaced a by a "medieval style" version: the computer was replaced with an anvil, the Recycletron was replaced by a large forge with pistons, and the desk with a computer is replaced with a small table with a quill and papers, and so on. A black puffle was also sleeping on some crates. *During the Medieval Party 2012, the room was decorated mostly the same as the previous year, with some minor changes. Additionally, the black puffle was no longer present. Trivia *You could earn the Go Green stamp here. **Even though the Recycling Plant was gone, you could still achieve the Go Green stamp by going into the school and throwing 10 snowballs into the skeleton fish's eyes. *During the Puffle Party 2013, there was a glitch where penguins threw normal snowballs instead of trash. *The trash objects that could be thrown were teacups, newspapers, hot sauce bottles, barrels, oil cans, pizza boxes, and Puffle-O boxes. **During the 2011 and 2012 Medieval Parties, the objects included shields, candleholders, goblets, frying pans, dishes, soup pans, mugs, and crowns. *The objects made from the Recycletron included lamps, anvils, buoys, and life rings. **During the 2011 and 2012 Medieval Parties, the objects included knight helmets, crowns, tiaras, armor, and shields. *This room was one of eight rooms to be removed completely from Club Penguin, the other seven being the Sport Shop, the HQ, the Command Room, the VR Room, the Ninja Hideout, the Cave Mine, and the Stage. Gallery Parties April Fools' Party 2010 Mine Shack.png|April Fools' Party 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Recycling Plant.png|Medieval Party 2011 Medieval Party 2012 Recycling Plant.png|Medieval Party 2012 Other RecyclingPlantIcon.png|As seen on the map Recycle Center Outdoor.png|The exterior HalloweenParty2010RecyclingPlantExterior.png|The exterior during the Halloween Party 2010 HolidayParty2012RecyclePlantExterior.png|The exterior during the Holiday Party 2012 HollywoodPartyRecyclePlantExterior.png|The exterior during the Hollywood Party Names in other languages SWF *Recycling Plant Geographic location Category:2010 Category:Places